Felices los cuatro
by Karycita
Summary: UA Minato y Kushina. Perfecto. Fue la única palabra con la que pude describirlo. Y esas dos palabras aun resonaban en mi mente. 'Te amo'. Pero...¿Por que simplemente no podía aceptar que yo también le amaba? Por que a pesar de ser perfecto, yo, Kushina Uzumaki jamas me había enamorado de alguien de lejos
1. Cap 1 ¿En línea?

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad c: Todo pertenece a Kishimoto-san, solo me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes creados por mi._

_Mi primer MinaKushi espero les guste~_

**Felices los cuatro**

_Capitulo 1_

¿Online?

Amor de lejos. Creo que todos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, hemos escuchado de ese tipo de amor. Estoy segura que junto con eso, también vienen cosas como que es ''Amor de pensarse'' o desmotivaciones así. La verdad es que para una joven de 17 años como yo, el amor era algo desagradable y un gran signo de debilidad. Raro lo sé, pero si ustedes hubieran vivido la decepción que yo viví, les aseguro que no les quedaría ni la mas mínima intención de escuchar esas cuatros letras, juntas formando esa terrible palabra. Sin embargo, debo recalcar, que incluso los corazones mas lastimados, están expuestos a caer de nuevo en las redes del amor. Este fue mi caso, pero no es cualquier caso de enamoramiento común y corriente. No sé si fue mi miedo al amor, o solo fue un capricho del destino, pero segura estoy, de que jamás me arrepentiré de haber conocido de nuevo el amor y de que la vida me pusiera en mi camino al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Bueno, ya fue bastante de charla, ahora a contarles mi historia. Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki y como dije, tenía 17 años en aquel tiempo en que el amor era para mí algo despreciable. Había llegado a la ciudad de Konoha huyendo de mi abuela. Mis padres habían fallecido cuando yo aun era niña y estaba bajo la tutela de mi abuela materna, la cual era peor que un sargento del ejército Nazi en las épocas de Hitler. Mi padre, era el dueño de una importante compañía informática, cuya sede estaba en Inglaterra, y mi madre era embajadora japonesa en ese país, después de su accidente, mi hermana y yo quedamos al cuidado de mi abuela, no era precisamente la abuela mas cariñosa del mundo, pero esta mujer rayaba en las ideas más obsoletas, como de los matrimonios arreglados y el que las mujeres solo servían como adorno de los hombres. Cosas tan tontas que incluso daba miedo que realmente las llevara a cabo. Así fue como después de años de sufrimiento con ella, después de que caso a mi hermana con el presidente de una compañía de relaciones exteriores, opte por huir a mi natal Japón, los padres de mis mejores amigos y socios de mis padres, habían decidido llevar la sede de la compañía de mi padre a sus orígenes y yo no dude ni un minuto en irme con ellos. No fue fácil pero pude comenzar una vida tranquila por mi parte, rechace las ofertas de mis mejores amigos y de sus padres de vivir con ellos, que se encargarían de mí, de mí educación y bienestar. Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en un restaurante cotizado de la ciudad, el cual me brindo el sustento para adquirir un departamento decente y poder mantenerme yo sola con las cuentas y la comida. En cuanto a la escuela había conseguido una beca y por esa razón no me preocupaba mucho. Mi abuela se deslindo de mí, diciendo que algún día volvería rogándole su dinero, pero yo no quería nada de ella, prefería estar sola en mi pequeño mundo sin lujos, a vivir bajo sus absurdas ideas.

-Kushina ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo todo el día buscándote- Me llamo una voz suave que yo conocía muy bien

-Lo siento Mikoto, estaba en el campo entrenando y después pase a ducharme- Me disculpe con ella, mi tiempo era muy corto, por esa razón aprovechaba para entrenar y hacer lo que me gustaba al maximo

-Cielos Kushina, primero Hana y ahora a ti casi no te vemos- Respondió mi mejor amiga, moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación

-Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Hana se marcho y según me ha contado está muy contenta- Repuse recordando a mi otra mejor amiga

Así es, como podrán ver nunca fui una persona muy sociable y mis amigos eran personas a quien conocía de toda la vida. ¿Sus nombres? Mikoto, Fugaku, Hana y los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi. Algunos habíamos estado juntos desde que éramos bebes y a otras tuve la oportunidad de conocer en mis años de infancia. Supongo que es la ventaja de que tus padres tengan amigos cercanos, tienes el privilegio de conocer personas tan maravillosas como mis amigos. En cuanto a Hana, ella era la más dócil y tierna del grupo, cosa extraña porque sigo sin entender qué demonios le vio al gruñón de Hiashi, quiero pensar que es la ley de los polos opuestos. En fin, divago nuevamente. Nuestro pequeño grupo se vio muy dolido, cuando la pequeña Hana nos anuncio que viajaría a la ciudad de Suna, en donde estudiaría lo que más le gustaba, Animación. Nos pudo mucho que se fuera, pero si ella era feliz nosotros también y aunque no deseábamos separarnos, sabíamos que ella estaría de regreso muy pronto.

-¿Te has olvidado de nosotros Kushina?- Me pregunto Mikoto mientras me ayudaba a recoger mi mochila con la ropa deportiva

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso 'ttebane?- Le conteste rápidamente

-Ya casi no te vemos. Solo en clases, ni siquiera sé si estás bien y eso me preocupa, tenemos 2 semanas que no hablamos, incluso los chicos están preocupados- Volvió a negarme con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la salida de la escuela

-Pff ¿Los tres mosqueteros?- Mikoto se rió un poco, así les había puesto a mis tres mejores amigos desde que éramos muy pequeños

-Sí, los tres quieren saber que te ocurre- La voz de Mikoto ya no era tan acusadora

–Sabes que mi agenda está muy apretada 'ttebane- Resople cansada –A duras penas tengo tiempo para dormir- Mire mi reloj de pulsera cuidado la hora

-Es porque no aceptas nuestra ayuda- Oh no…conocía ese tono –Si tan solo dejaras que nuestros padres te ayuden, Kushina podrías vivir con nosotros y no tendrías que preocuparte- Y ahí estaba de nuevo el sermón de la ayuda

-No gracias Mikoto- Dije muy segura –Yo sola puedo mantenerme en pie y no necesito de ninguna ayuda, si he de salir adelante, lo hare por mi misma 'ttebane- Mikoto solo suspiro, no me gustaba verla preocupada, pero tampoco podía abusar de las personas –Tranquila me daré un tiempo para estar con ustedes como antes- Sonreí, y tome las cosas que Mikoto sostenía –Ahora dile a los tres mosqueteros que estoy bien y sobre todo dile a ''Atos'' que te saque a pasear de vez en cuando, lo necesitas amiga- Guiñe un ojo mientas observaba las mejillas de Mikoto sonrojarse y me dispuse a salir corriendo

Escuche como ella me llamaba pero no fui capaz de detenerme, si lo hacía probablemente llegaría tarde a mi trabajo y eso era algo imperdonable para mi impecable record de puntualidad.

El restaurante en el que trabajaba era uno de los mejores y más cotizados de toda la ciudad, el dueño del restaurante el Señor Teuchi preparaba el mejor ramen sobre la faz de la tierra y ciertamente era un hombre bueno y generoso, siempre estaba pendiente de mi y trataba de cuidarme lo mas que podía.

-Kushina, buenas tardes- Me saludo el Señor Teuchi mientras yo recogía mi largo y peculiar cabello en un molote

-Buenas tardes jefe- Respondí con una sonrisa y eche un vistazo a la entrada principal –Hoy tenemos mucha clientela ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, pero en esta ocasión quiero que te marches a casa Kushina- Mis ojos violeta se abrieron de par en par

-P-pero… ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué me corre?- Comenzaba a preocuparme, en ningún lado encontraría un trabajo como este, con horario permanente y con un jefe que me permitía trabajar menos en época de exámenes, él soltó una pequeña carcajada

-No te estoy corriendo, pero solo estudias y trabajas, necesitas divertirte un poco. Date unos días de descanso, sal con tus amigos, incluso en la despedida de tu amiga trabajaste hasta la hora en que indicaron que se verían, eres mi mejor empleada y no quiero que desperdicies tu juventud con esta rutina tan monótona- Parpadee confundida, no necesitaba un descanso, estaba muy bien así

-¡Quiero quedarme 'ttebane!- Espete cruzándome de brazos, pero acto seguido me vi empujada por el Señor Teuchi hacia la salida de empleados

-Ya te dije que no- Me dejo en la puerta y me dio mis cosas –Te veré en unos días-

Y así sin más tuve que volver resignada a mi departamento. Me quite el uniforme del trabajo y me puse algo cómodo. ¿Descansar yo? Pero si mi rutina era efectiva y me gustaba. Mi cuerpo estaba en forma y eventualmente no era necesario para mí mas descanso que mis queridas ocho horas de sueño.

Después de asaltar la nevera, sacando un bote de helado de ella me dispuse a sentarme a estudiar, pero recordé que no tenía mucho que estudiar, había estado todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la universidad y ya tenía todas las guías y los temas. Cerré mis libros, bendita ociosidad que no criaba buena sangre, ahora tenía que ceder ante ella. Encendí mi Lap-top con la esperanza de que Mikoto estuviese conectada e invitarla a salir, sin embargo no había rastros de ella ni de alguno de los tres mosqueteros.

-No puedo creer que las persona se diviertan estando horas aquí, yo tengo solo 5 minutos y ya me aburrí 'ttebane- Le di una gran cuchara a mi bote de helado cuando una ventanita apareció en la pantalla de mi computadora

*Conexión iniciada con ''H. H''*

~¿Manzanita?~ Sabía bien quien me hablaba, solo una persona me llamaba así

~Hola Hanita~ Le respondí

~¡Oh! Gracias a dios te encuentro~ Si, no era muy común verme a estas horas perdiendo el tiempo

~Si, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad 'ttebane~ Me queje y di otra cucharada a mi helado, antes de continuar escribiendo ~Pero ¿Cómo estás?~

~Bien Manzanita, mi escuela empezó hoy con proyectos y ya tengo mi primera idea, me gustaría que me ayudaras con tu voz~ Suspire un poco fastidiada. Hana adoraba los animes y ella quería ser una gran Mangaka y poder llevar los mejores Mangas a la televisión, desde niña ese fue su sueño y realmente era buena, sin embargo tenía un gran defecto, estaba obsesionada con mi voz, cosa que yo no entendía

~Hmm, ya que, envíame el guión y en estos días te envío las líneas grabadas~ Respondí rendida ~Por cierto, ''Ojitos'' está trabajando para entenderle a la computadora y platicar contigo, creo que ya se canso de que le demos tus mensajes, pero nadie le manda ser un troglodita con la tecnología, temo por esa máquina 'ttebane~ Aun cuando no la estuviese viendo, podría jurar que mi amiga se sonrojo ~Tu novio cumplió su promesa de que la distancia no afectara su relación 'ttebane y si se le olvida yo se lo recordare~

~Hehe gracias Manzanita, por cierto, ¿Tienes tiempo?~

~Por desgracia, estoy cayendo en las redes de la ociosidad 'ttebane ¿En que puedo serte útil?~

~Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte… ¿Puedo?~ Dios, Hana era una chica muy tímida y solo hablaba con personas en quienes confiaba, aun así no estaba muy segura ~Por favor Manzanita, veras que te va a agradar, es un joven con una voz preciosa él es de una ciudad llamada Kiri, lo conocí mientras hacía un casting en internet para mi proyecto y desde entonces nos llevamos muy bien~ Me insistió al no ver respuesta en mi. Suspire nuevamente, bastaba una voz para que Hana se olvidara de su timidez y eso a veces me preocupaba

~Está bien, no pierdo nada~

Si en ese momento hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar, quizá solo quizá, hubiese dicho que no. Pero en esos instantes pensé que mientras más enterada estuviese de las comunicaciones exteriores de Hana, podría protegerla de cualquier gandaya que quisiera hacerle daño aun cuando yo también estuviese lejos de ella, sabía que al menos podía hacer algo. Pensé que la persona que Hana me presentaría sería un idiota consumado que alardeaba de tener una linda voz. Sin embargo el destino me preparo otra cosa, una vida distinta a como yo había creído…una vida que cambio con unas simples palabras.

~Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minato n_n~

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap, espero lo disfruten, lamento mucho ser tan narrativa pero aun no logro cambiar eso, perdonen si los aburrí ^^U_

_Kary~_


	2. Cap 2 ¿Escribir o hablar?

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad c: Todo pertenece a Kishimoto-san, solo me pertenece la historia y algunos personajes creados por mi._

_Mi primer MinaKushi espero les guste~_

**Felices los cuatro**

_Capitulo 2_

¿Escribir o hablar?

Hay ocasiones en las que analizo, el cómo llegue hasta donde estoy ahora. Y volviendo sobre mis pasos, puedo percatarme de que todas las cosas, aun que parezcan las mejores, no siempre son las correctas. Aun así jamás hubiera predicho el giro tan grande que mi vida daría al conocer a Minato. Todo en ese momento parecía una charla en msn, de tres individuos completamente diferentes. Hana se la pasaba jugando con Minato y yo solo me limitaba a escribir, alguna que otra cosa. La verdad era que no me sentía comoda y eso fue peor cuando Hana anuncio que debía salir y posteriormente abandono la conversación dejándome a solas con ese extraño de escritura bonita y atrayente.

~Aun no me has dicho tu nombre ''Manzanita'' n_n~

~¡Oye! Solo Hana me dice así~ Escribí molesta ~Además, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?~ Bufe, ese extraño aun no me daba la confianza suficiente

~Disculpa no fue mi intención ofenderte~ Tengo que admitirlo su forma de expresarse, incluso por un servidor de mensajería instantánea era sumamente encantadora ~Y bueno…me gustaría saber el nombre de la chica de hermosa voz n_n~ Creo que sentí un extraño escalofrío recorriendo mi interior al leer eso

~Kushina…~ Escribí resignada, después de quedarme en silencio un rato

~Es un nombre hermoso n_n~ Ahí estaban de nuevo esa sensación fría que recorría mi espina dorsal

~Sí, bueno, gracias 'ttebane~ Me limite a responder

~¿Kushina? ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que más te gusta hacer?~

Poco a poco la incomodidad que sentía con el extraño de escritura bonita, se fue perdiendo. Me sentía cada vez más en confianza y eso era que jamás me había pasado. Tenía un forma de expresarse tan tierna, tan fluida y encantadora, que hacía que me perdiera en cada una de sus palabras. Pensé que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que nuestra conversación a solas se desarrollo, pero al percatarme del reloj me di cuenta que habíamos estado charlando durante mas de 5 horas. Que rápido había volado el tiempo mientras nos conocíamos mejor, pero se acercaba mi hora de dormir y tenía que despedirme.

~No… ¿Ya te vas?~ Sonreí un poco ~Pero si apenas nos estamos conociendo~

~¿Apenas? Ya llevamos casi 6 horas hablando, vamos a descansar, sueña bonito~

~Kushina… ¿Te veré mañana?~

~Hmm…yo creo que sí, aun estoy en mis vacaciones forzadas, así que supongo que me pasare un rato por aquí~

~¿Lo prometes?~ Fue una sensación de revoloteo en mi estomago la que se presento en ese momento

~ Si, ya, vale, lo prometo 'ttebane~

~¡Eso me hace muy feliz!, Hasta mañana Kushina, que descanses, espero que mañana y espero que esta vez te animes a hablar por micrófono n_n~ Dios, qué bueno que estaba sola en mi departamento, porque ni yo misma me creería que me había sonrojado

~Sí, bueno supongo que puedo intentarlo~ Escribí tan rápido como mis manos me lo permitieron ~Buenas noches Minato, descansa~

*Conexión finalizada*

Cerré tan fuerte la pantalla de mi lap-top que casi sentí destrozarla. Fui a la cocina donde tire en la basura, el bote de helado ya vacio y me dispuse a darme un baño. Mientras me relajaba en mi deliciosa tina de agua caliente, mire al techo y pensé en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué me sentía tan extraña con Minato? Bueno no era que fuese algo extraño, después de todo no nos conocíamos. Pero aun así la sensación ya no era de desconfianza ni incomodidad, más bien era una sensación de ternura. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de disipar todas esas ideas locas que ponían mis mejillas coloradas.

Después de mi baño, de cepillar mi cabello y prepararme para dormir, me acerque a mi cama y levantando las frazadas me deslice con cuidado, recostando mi cabeza en la almohada. Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo mirando al techo…esta vez decidí continuar como lo que había dejado inconcluso en mi ducha y de una vez olvidarme de esas ideas locas que se me presentaban.

A pesar de que no conocía completamente a Minato, lo que sabía de él bastaba para crear un perfil espontaneo e incierto de él. Al igual que yo él era huérfano, pero él había encontrado alguien que lo quería como si fuera su hijo y lo criaba con cariño. Al parecer su tutor fue un gran amigo de su padre y quedo a cargo de él desde muy niño. Minato me dijo que su tutor era un escritor de novelas sin embargo evito a toda costa decirme que tipo de novela era las que escribía. Mientras miraba al techo sopese el que Minato y yo teníamos gustos muy similares. Le gustaban los deportes al igual que a mí, amaba los libros tanto como yo, le encantaban los dulces y las aventuras, entre muchas cosas más. Suspire maravillada. A pesar de que la foto de Minato no se apreciaba bien desde la ventanita del avatar del chat, era lo bastante clara como para mostrar que él era rubio. Fue entonces cuando comenzó mi idealización, imaginaba a Minato como un joven alto, con el cabello alborotado que destellaba como el sol, su tez morena clara, unos ojos azules perfectos como el océano, apuesto simplemente apuesto. Pero eso no era todo, el también era caballeroso, educado, inteligente, talentoso, amable, cariñoso, carismático y romántico, claro todo ello en mi imaginación.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me quede dormida, soñando con Minato, con el Minato ideal que mi mente acababa de crear.

Perfecto…simplemente perfecto. Pero aunque el Minato de mi imaginación era perfecto y claramente era un imán de enamoradas yo jamás me daría el lujo de enamorarme de nuevo, menos de una ilusión mía. ¡No señor! Ya me habían lastimado una vez y no planeaba que lo hicieran de nuevo. Así que solo me deje perder en mi hermosa fantasía.

-Kushina- Escuche como me llamaban mientras me dirigía a mis amigos

-Athos- Respondí al saludo de mi mejor amigo

-Hmp- Su monosílabo favorito

-Hmp- Lo imite cómicamente

-Kushina que gusto verte- Me saludo uno de los gemelos, para ser más clara el menos gruñón

-Hola Hizashi lo mismo digo- Salude animada ignorando súbitamente a Fugaku

-Tomate- Infle las mejillas mirando a quien osaba insultarme de tal manera

-Ojitos…- Le saque la lengua a Hiashi, sabía que su trauma más grande era que le llamara así

-¡Kushina que bueno que por fin te dieron un descanso! – Mikoto me abrazo, todo parecía marchar de la mejor manera –¡Ahora vamos a divertirnos!- todos gritamos emocionados

Pasamos la tarde en el parque de diversiones, debo admitir que me estaba divirtiendo muchísimo. Sin embargo a pesar de estar en compañía con mis amigos, no podía sacarme de la mente a Minato. Me imaginaba el momento en que hablara con él, escuchar su voz, poder darle una nueva cualidad a mi perfecta idea de Minato. Mire mi reloj de pulsera y sopese que él me estaría esperando. Esa mañana al levantarme vi el mensaje de Mikoto de que quería pasar todo el día en el parque de diversiones, a la cual no pude negarme, en especial porque estaba de vacaciones…forzadas pero después de todo vacaciones. Pero, las palabras de Minato al hacerme prometer que hoy nos veríamos resonaban una y otra vez en mi mente.

-Chicos debo irme- Dije apenada mientras observaba mi reloj

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto Mikoto mientras parpadeaba confundida

-Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento 'ttebane- Me despedí de todos mis amigos y salí corriendo, escuchando las voces de mis amigos que me llamaban

Tenía que llegar, ya estaba retrasada, no podía faltarle a Minato. Me repetía una y otra vez mientras corría tan rápido como mis piernas me permitían. Atravesé las calles como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Pude haber tomado un taxi o el metro, pero sentía que no llegaría. Mi rostro se ilumino al verme dentro de mi departamento. Con gran rapidez tome mi computadora y la encendí con la esperanza de ver a Minato conectado como lo habíamos prometido. Mas mi sonrisa se desvaneció al no ver rastros de él. No era para menos, habían pasado varias horas desde el momento en que acordamos vernos. Quizá Minato se canso de esperarme y ya no querrá hablarme más.

-Hola bonita- Escuche una voz suave, atrayente y varonil, que si bien casi me causa un infarto de la impresión

-¿M-minato?- Pregunte, una vez recuperada

-Pensé que no vendrías- Su voz sonaba entre triste y aliviada, pero aun así era una voz hermosa, una que me envolvía y aceleraba mi corazón

-Lo siento se me presentaron unos compromisos y no pude faltar 'ttebane- Realmente no sabía por qué razón la voz de Minato lograba llenarme de una calidez especial

-Descuida bonita, estoy muy contento de que recordaras tu promesa- Escuche un tono de alegría en su sexy voz

-Sí, bueno ¿Continuamos con la charla de ayer?- Pregunte abochornada de los sentimientos que su voz provocaba en mi

Perdida…en ese entonces estaba perdida. Minato y yo hablamos durante horas, ni siquiera puedo recordar cuanto tiempo pasamos charlando ese día, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Durante los días siguientes, mi amistad con Minato creció increíblemente. Me sentía identificada con él, me encantaban nuestras charlas. Ya no tenía esa sensación de hablar con un extraño de lejos, ahora sentía que hablaba con un amigo cercano con el cual compartía intereses y gustos similares.

Volví a mi trabajo después de mis vacaciones forzadas. Ahora tenía una razón para desear llegar a casa, para estudiar demasiado y tomar mi tiempo para poder pasar unos lindos momentos con mi querido amigo de lejos. Minato y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos, éramos confidentes y sobre todo un apoyo el uno para el otro. Poco a poco me había abierto con él y el conmigo, ahora conocía un lado de Minato que cada vez me agradaba mas. Pero en mi mente aun seguía la ilusión de ese Minato idealizado, ese Minato perfecto, que por mi mente se paseaba la mayor parte del tiempo y que ahora sabía que era casi igual que al real.

Incluso, cuando nos vimos por webcam, aunque yo tenía un severo complejo de que cuando me viera se reiría de mi descomunal cabello y mis ojos violetas que me daban una apariencia a mi parecer chistosa. Sin embargo grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi siendo tal cual como lo había idealizado y más me sorprendí cuando lo primero que dijo al verme fue ''-Eres hermosa-'' con un leve pero hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas perfectas.

En fin, resumiendo, Minato y yo ahora éramos buenos amigos, mi humor parecía haber mejorado y eso no paso desapercibido por Mikoto, quien después de observarme durante varios días decidió preguntarme qué era lo que había cambiado en mi vida para volverme más alegre y animada. Después de meditarlo mucho decidí contarle a Mikoto sobre mi amistad con Minato, le conté todo desde que lo conocí y la evolución de nuestra amistad en esos 3 meses y, el cómo me sentía con respecto a él. Pero mi emoción de contarle a mi mejor amiga sobre mi bello y encantador amigo, se perdió con lo que me dijo.

-¡Te gusta Kushina!-

* * *

_Etto…bueno aquí otra continuación un poco extraña por andarla transcribiendo más de 5 veces e.e_

_Espero que les guste esta continuación y no haberlos aburrido demasiado. Si Minato y Kushina quizá se enamoraron muy rápido pero todo tiene un porque les pido que sean pacientes, prometo que actualizare mas seguido u Gracias por los reviews!_

_Kary~_


End file.
